obsession
by miabla
Summary: Dru just want power , money and sky in his life ,would sky able to get away before he breaks . can jack save his team members life which he had just bonded . slash . rating may moved to M later


Hello guys , this is my first fan fiction so hope ok .

Its a boyxboy relationship ... One-sided dru/sky , pre-slash sky/jack

Warnings for obessesive personality , over possessiveness

Ohh Mann I just love sky he is so cute and hot and the fact he does act like am strong guy I can still see his vulnerability

Soo yeah back to the story

and yeah sky in this story assume he does not have so much broad shoulders will make realatic you know ...

Chapter :1

Anger thats what he felt when he was assigned to another planet protection he hated SPD. He have always wanted power always so he had thought SPD will give it to him . it did but in a restricted way . he was 19 and topping in the institute he had his own personal room but he knew when time came he would have to share it . that was when he came 17 , schyuler 'sky' Tate . he was everything would have wanted best in everything with every rule being followed . sky also became his room partner . though no one can see but he could a hidden vulnerability that just escape when he slept at night he looked small and vulnerable buried in his covers . In only less then year they were best of friends . sky didn't need to know that yet that he loved to hug him , he didn't need to know that in dead of night he would taste sky's lips . he soo wanted him as much as he needed power . he was sure sky would love that their own world with money and no one to hurt sky ... He was a monster but has power ... I am coming back to you sky ...you will be mine ...

jacks POV

jack wasnt sure what it was about sky's best friend dru but he couldn't put his finger on but their was something .The way he was just didn't just sit well to jack . and the way Dru's eyes were always searching something and the way they stopped searching when sky entered . Dru's eyes were always on sky obsessively following sky . he didn't know what it was but he hoped this dru person wouldn't be a problem to them .

He saw dru reaching for sky asking can they talk but bridge reaching them and started pulling sky to show . the way Dru's hands fisting anger on that face as he reached out for sky's hand in what looked like a painful grip and glaring at bridge who understood and backed out . sky hissed and Dru's eyes reached sky a soft expression in those eyes he seemed to loose grip but not taking his hand of but starting drawing patterns by thumb trying to sooth the pain . jack raised his eyebrows well that was interesting ...

sky's POV

he didn't know what was so important that dru couldn't wait for a little . they were walking in secluded part of delta base thats when he felt a hand snaking towards his waist and pushing backwards he was rammed into Dru's chest . he felt lips on his neck his eyes widened "DRU " he asked thinking what the hell was going on oh god he was nothing in relationship and he was sure he didn't like dru like that sure he was bi but dru was his friend best friend but he never felt about him like that

He just pulled him closer and hummed and suddenly he was tured around sky had to brace his hands on Dru's shoulder to avoid falling . dru pulled him closer

Sky had to ask "dru was are you doing" .

Dru just pressed a chaste kiss on his lips caressing his cheeks "I like you sky I like you soon much I just came back for you "

Just then he was about to tell dru that he was not interested in him that way a alaram goes by that cruger is back and Dru's frees him and says " go we will talk later " again pecking his lips and going away.

No ones pov

Commander cruger was just asking about the security breach when he was shot by the monster sky ran after giganus and asked him to surrender when it changed and dru was standing their sky was feeling "dru how ? Why? " he asked angry

Dru came forward but skys delta maxer was still charged on " you know sky its all about power , money and you "

He came close even if the maxer was charged his fingertips dancing on sky's cheek " what are you talking about dru " sky asked slapping drus hand away

Dru came close to his face as if coming to kiss sky raised his force feild on his face before he felt a pinch he looked down to see dru pulling out a injection out of his hand he looked back on drus face he had a weird smile on his as he blacked out he heard him say "love you baby " before he scummbed into darkness.

No ones pov

Jack and others reached they saw dru chaging back to the monster with sky in his arms

Jack "dru surrender or it wont be good and leave sky"

Dru's eyes turned dark red " sky is mine i won leave "

Before they could do anything he was gone

They all ran to Kat to known wheir he must be

Syd " sky is mine what does that mean "

"This" kat said entereing in command room with doggie even though he was not looking good

She showed them cctv footage of a secluded area of base

Cruger said " drus is obsessed with sky "

Z said "we have to do something ".

I know its kind of occ but its what its is

Review if you have time


End file.
